Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a formulation, composition, system and related methods for coating seeds with color and foaming indicators. More specifically, it relates to seed coating compositions having tacking agents, foaming agents, soil surfactants, and color indicators.
Summary of the Invention
In one embodiment, the present invention relates to a composition comprising at least one tacking agent, at least one foaming agent, at least one soil surfactant, and at least one color indicator.
In another embodiment, the tacking agent is selected from a group consisting essentially of naturally occurring and synthetic thickeners including but not limited to clays, bentonites, carboxymethyl cellulose (CMC), hydroxymethyl cellulose (HMC), hydroxy propyl methyl cellulose, guar, xantham, cellulose, locust bean, acacia, carrageenan, pullulan, konjac, alginate, cassein, collagen, and castor oil, polyacrylates, polyurethanes, polystyrene/butadienes, polyvinyl alcohols and combinations and mixtures thereof. For purposes of this invention, the term tacking agent is defined as any material or substance that allows at least two materials to attach to or adhere to one another.
In yet another embodiment, the foaming agent is selected from a group consisting essentially of anionic and nonionic surfactants, including but not limited to sulfonated linear alcohols, sulfonated alkyl aromatic alcohols; sulfonated linear alcohol ethoxylates, sulfonated alkyl aryl ethoxylates, alkyl ethoxylates, arylalkyl ethoxylates and mixtures and combinations thereof. For purposes of this invention, the term foaming agent is defined as any material or substance which reduces the surface tension of a liquid and facilitates the trapping of pockets of gas in liquid. In another embodiment, the alcohols are C12-18.
In still another embodiment, the soil surfactant is selected from a group consisting essentially of nonionic and anionic surfactants, alkyl ethoxylates, alkyl aryl ethoxylates, alkyl sulfates, aromatic sulfates, alkyl sulfonates, aromatic sulfonates and combinations and mixtures thereof. For purposes of this invention, the term soil surfactant is defined as any compound or substance which lowers the interfacial tension between a liquid and solid and allows for increased spreadability and wettability.
In still yet another embodiment, the color indicator is selected from a group consisting essentially of colorants, pigments, dyes, triphenylmethane, based acid dyes and phthalocyanine based reactive dyes, and combinations and mixtures thereof. For purposes of this invention, the term color indicator is defined as any material or substance that imparts color or uses color to indicate function or activity.
In a further embodiment, the composition further comprises seeds and the tacking agent adhere seeds to the soil.
In yet a further embodiment, the foaming agent and the color indicator are designed to act as indicators showing where the composition was applied. In still a further embodiment, the soil surfactant assist in allowing water to penetrate through the soil and holds moisture in and around the seeds for seed growth.
In still yet a further embodiment, the composition further comprises wetting agent. In another further embodiment, the wetting agent is water.
In yet another further embodiment, the composition is admixed with the seeds to coat the seeds prior to planting.
In still another further embodiment, the tacking agent is from about 10% to about 50%, said foaming agent is from about 10% to about 30%, said soil surfactant is from about 1% to about 10% said moisturizing agent is from about 1.5% to about 6%, and said color indicator is from about 10% to about 30% of said composition.
In another embodiment, the foaming agent is designed to act as an indicator by creating a foaming effect in area where the composition has been applied.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention relates to a composition manufactured by a process comprising: admixing at least one tacking agent, at least one foaming agent, at least one soil surfactant, and at least one color indicator.
In still another embodiment, the composition is admixed with seeds and the seeds are coated with the composition.
In still yet another embodiment, the composition coated seeds are designed to be planted in a desired area. In a further embodiment, the composition coated seeds are designed to be provided with a wetting agent and in yet a further embodiment, the wetting agent is water.
In still a further embodiment, the foaming agent creates foam to indicate where the composition coated seeds had been planted.
In still yet a further embodiment, the color indicator creates color to indicate where the composition coated seeds had been planted.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides for a method of manufacturing a coating composition for treating seeds, and the method comprises: admixing at least one tacking agent, at least one foaming agent, at least one soil surfactant, and at least one color indicator. In yet another embodiment, the composition is designed to be combined with seeds prior to planting.
In a further embodiment, the present invention relates to system for coating seeds, and the system comprises a formulation and said formulation comprises: at least one foaming agent and at least one color indicator and the composition is designed to be combined with seeds prior to planting.
In yet a further embodiment, the formulation further comprises seeds.
In another further embodiment, system further comprises a device for admixing the formulation with the seeds. In still a further embodiment, the device is designed to dispense the formulation coated seeds. In another embodiment, the device admixing occurs prior to dispensing.